The Texts
by Red On My Ledger
Summary: A series of texts between Jackal and Ban.
1. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Just a little back story of how this fanfiction came together, the actual story starts on chapter 2!

This is a roleplay turned fanfic. It's basically just a series of texts between Jackal (me) and Ban (xpuppychanx). I apologize in advance if we are a bit out of character, I am copying this straight from the texts-NO EDITS (unless it's a typo, then it gets edited).

Please R&R and I hope you like it!


	2. It's funny because he's blind!

June 6, 2009

Ban: Hiya Jackal! You as bored as I am? XDD

Jackal: Hey Ban! I just saw The Hangover!

Ban: LOL. Was it good? I've been sitting here reading manga cuz my computer's broken.

Jackal: Yea! It was hilarious! Ohhh *hugs*

June 7, 2009

Jackal: Hey Ban, what's up? I'm so bored!!!

Ban: Hey Jackal! I'm reading D. Gray-Man. XD

Jackal: Awesome!

June 8, 2009

Ban: JACKAL! :D

Jackal: BAN!!!!!! :D

Ban: WHERE'S GINJI!?! D:

Jackal: I believe he is at the movies with Natsumi, but I do not know for sure. It may have been someone else I saw there…

Ban: What!? And he didn't invite US? THAT'S IT LET'S GO TRASH HIS HOUSE!

Jackal: Oh yes let's do so! I'm ever so delighted that you are inviting me to help vandalize your little friends home, but don't you two live together?

Ban: ……Yeah good point. Let's just trash Juubei's house instead. He owes me money.

Jackal: Alrighty then, let's take our anger out on the innocent blind man, he'll like that! We should definatly mock him for going out with the ever-so-feminine Kazuki! May I ask you though, why does Juubei owe you money?

Ban: HAHA YES! And let's beat him for copying your sharp objects thing!

Jackal: YES!! Seriously, how lame is that of him? My God, he's a jerk. Oh, may I ask you though, why does Juubei owe you money?

Ban: ..uh. I'd rather not go into that.

Jackal: Oh, Midou you have not sparked my interest.

Ban: DUDE I KNOW. Let's grab his goggles and play keep away.

Jackal: HAHA! It's even more funny because he's blind!

Ban: LOL. LET'S LAUGH AT THE MISFORTUNE OF OTHERS.

Jackal: I do that on a daily basis! Haha! But I do have a serious question for you that involves you telling me an honest answer. Are you like….with Ginji? Or what's up there?

Ban: …uh--HOW ABOUT YOU, HUH?!

Jackal: I can assure you that I am straight. But due to your….defensive take on my question I think I have my answer. You're pretty sad about Prop 8 I guess then…

Ban: (No reply)

Jackal: So you and Himiko…? I've had suspicions about both you and Ginji and you and Himiko and neither one of them have been confirmed…

Ban: Uh….I, uh… H-HOW ABOUT YOU?

Jackal: She's a bit too young for me. I prefer girls to be over 18, thank you very much. =] So, are you with both of them then? Because that's what the conversation has turned into to. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone.

Ban: Uh.. Sorta. You still with Hevn?

Jackal: Wow, now does Ginji or Himiko know about this? Because this is a bit awkward. Yea, we're still together. =]

Ban: Haha, not yet they don't. :3

Jackal: Ooh, how do you plan on telling them? And you have to let me know when you are going to tell them because I really want to see their reacctions!

Ban: We should tell them while wearing rubber gloves and gas masks…

Jackal: That would be a good idea. We should tell them at the Christmas party!

Ban: LOL. WITH MELLO AND THE 'STRONG STUFF'? (A.U.: Inside joke ;D)

Jackal: YES!!! We should actually have them drink the 'strong stuff' before we tell them.

Ban: Good plan.

Jackal: It's just to be on the safe side. So, on another note, how's business? Hevn said you guys weren't getting too many clients lately.

Ban: Yeah, it's slow. We haven't been able to buy pizza in a while. :c

Jackal: How sad. I almost wish I had something that needed to be found.. You know, you just have to tell me, I can buy you pizza.

Ban: Really? AWESOME! WE'LL HIT PIZZA HUT.

Jackal: Yea, totally! So, have you been able to yell at Ginji to express your feelings yet today, because you seem to be in a bright and chipper mood.

Ban: Ha, I'm just on a sugar high.

Jackal: Oh I see. So how are you doing exactly?

Ban: Good. Good. You?

Jackal: Lethargic, but good nonetheless. Hey, have you found Ginji yet?

Ban: Nah. I'm watching TV. XD

Jackal: You have a TV? How?

Ban: ..uh. Good question.

Jackal: Hmmmm, I was under the impression that you lived out of your car.

Ban: Oh. I'm…watching a public TV.

Jackal: Oh, that makes. I watched a public TV in Target with Hevn once. It was playing The Office, and the store person kicked us out because since we weren't going to buy the TV we couldn't watch it.

Ban: That's stupid. Oh, I'm gonna go see-well sneak into a movie with Himiko.

Jackal: Right now? Sweet! You'll love it, it's so funny!

Ban: Well at 7. Did you see it with Hevn?

Jackal: As a matter of fact I did. We couldn't stop laughing! That movie is R-rated, I would love to take little, innocent Ginji to it…that'd be funny! I got to thinking, maybe you should tell Himiko tonight at the movies about Ginji, and then later tell Ginji...just to get it over with and not cause awkwardness at the Christmas party..


	3. And another love triangle ensues

June 9, 2009

Jackal: So did you inform Himiko about you and Ginji last night as I suggested?

Ban: Yeah, I did…. She didn't take it too well…

Jackal: Hmm, what happened?

Ban: She threw flame powder everywhere. I barely got out with my Evil Eye.

Jackal: Haha! I'm so glad I wasn't there then! Have you told Ginji?

Ban: As soon as I get some rubber gloves..

Jackal: ..I have some you can borrow. Let's just hope Himiko doesn't tell Gini before you do…that could end badly.

Ban: Oh. Crap…. Think she has?

Jackal: Probably, you know her. She's always been one for gossip. She'll actually probably tell Hevn, then Hevn will tell me, and then I'll tell her that I already knew that and then it may get a bit awkward…

Ban: Hey, speaking of Hevn, did you tell her about Ginji?

Jackal: ..I might have. But she's not the type to go and talk about other peoples problems.

Ban: No, I mean about YOU and Ginji.

Jackal: Oh! Oh God no, of course not! Plus, that was just a "thing"! And it was before Hevn and I were "officially" together…

Ban: I say you still tell her. It'll make it less awkward in the long run.

Jackal: Yea, you're probably right… I just don't want to ruin things with her. I mean, she's already dating a psychotic serial killer.

Ban: Ha! Seriously.

Jackal: Haha, yea I know. It's rather sad isn't it?

Ban: Sure is.

Jackal: …Do you think I'll ruin things if I tell her?

Ban: No idea. I'd still tell her though.

Jackal: I will.

Ban: Okay.


	4. Author's Note 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE 2

Yay! Like it so far? I hope so! If you're having issues following it then here's a clarification.

Ban is dating Ginji and Himiko. Ban went to the movies with Himiko and told her about him and Ginji. She got pissed. Jackal and Ban are now hoping that Himiko doesn't go around saying stuff.

Jackal is dating Hevn and he HAD a fling with Ginji in the past. Ban is telling Jackal that he should tell Hevn about it just in case she might find out from someone else and things would be worse.

Hope that cleared the air! Now for an in-between text that we had before continuing.

Xpuppychanx: Lol so now I'm fantasizing over red haired anime guys.

Xdeaththekidx: if we were roleplaying I could totally mock you right now.

Xpuppychanx: lol shut up. I'd mock you about psychos.

Xdeaththekidx: you wanna take this outside!? Do I!

Xpuppychanx: LOL IT'S ON. -GRABS RAKE-

Xdeaththekidx RETREIVES SCALPLES

Xpuppychanx: EPIC BATTLE MUSIC

Xdeaththekidx: CUE THE LAZORS

Xpuppychanx: CUE T-REX ROAR

Xdeaththekidx: CUE INTENSE LIGHT SHOW

A.U.: CUE THE STORY!


	5. Do something sexy

June 10, 2009

Jackal: So, Ban. I'm at Target, buying a soda---

Ban: You're getting soda? Lucky. I'm dying for one.

Jackal: Yea, it's Mountain Dew ^_^ So how are you? Have you seen Ginji since we last spoke?

Ban: Good. AND I DID….HE'S KINDA PISSED.

Jackal: Hmmm, do you want to tell me why?

Ban: Cuz of….Well, he found out about Hevn.

Jackal: wait-you and Hevn have a thing now?

Ban: No no no. He's pissed at YOU.

Jackal: OH!!! Oh no..uhm..uh oh. How did he find out about Hevn? I didn't tell him.

Ban: I have no idea. Maybe Himiko told him.

Jackal: Of course---well, what did he say? What happened? Tell me so I'm prepared with info for the next time I see him!! Oh, and for the record, Ginji was just a one-week-fling. Nothing more.

Ban: Ha! Tell that to him.

Jackal: Ooh, I see. That's a bit awkward…to say the least. So, tell me what he said!!!!!!

Ban: He was like "I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT JACKAL!" and stuff.

Jackal: Oh wow, I'm kinda scared now… I was under the impression that he knew that already. Oh! I told Hevn last night by the way, and she didn't get upset at all.

Ban: Oh wow. Lucky.

Jackal: I know, she seemed shocked at first -I expected that- but then I explained that it was in fact "just a thing". Oh no, I hope Hevn doesn't run into Ginji…

Ban: Oh God, seriously.

Jackal: Yea, why?

Ban: Lol wait what?

Jackal: No, it's just-never mind. Anyway, has Himiko talked to you since you told her?

Ban: Not really, Jackal. I don't want my insides to burn.

Jackal: That would make sense. Have you noticed that both of our problems are revolved around Ginji?

Ban: Ha, good point. Maybe we should egg'em.

Jackal: I think he'd like that too much, haha!

Ban: HA! Good point. I'll Evil Eye him.

Jackal: That would be good. Haha, just had a mental image of Ginji on the warpath. Haha..

Ban: Ha, I should.

Jackal: Yea, where is he staying? I'm doubting he's staying with you right now-OMG! Himiko texted me about her major issues concerning a manicure gone wrong and you…just thought you should know.

Ban: Oh God what did it say?

Jackal: She said, and I quote, "Ok so today I went to that new nail place and they totally screwed up my nails and now they're icky and gross. Oh! And get this, that jerk Ban is cheating on me with Ginji! Ginji!? Can you believe that!? I'm going to totally kill Ban…or make him jealous, whichever I think will have a better outcome."

Ban: Jealous? Yeah right.

Jackal: I'll bet she'll find a job that both of you can work on and then dress like a skank and act like no one is watching her do something "sexy"… You know her.

Ban: Probably-WAIT..WHAT?!

Jackal: What?

Ban: THAT SLUT.

Jackal: I know she is, she'll beat you to a pulp if you look at her too, trust me…I found out the hard way.

Ban: Ew.

Jackal: I know it's gross…I know. It was one of those situations where it was like 'who wouldn't look?' ya know?

Ban: Yeah I her ya'.

Jackal: Oh, Hevn says "yo diggy-dawg. What's shakin'?" XD

Ban: Uh. Tell her: "word up" XD

Jackal: I did, she says she ran out of gangsta rap phrases.

Ban: Good cuz that's all I know.

Jackal: Haha, and I know none! She says you have a job tomorrow by the way.

Ban: Ah crap. What do we have to do?

Jackal: You have to get this big-time millionaire's cat. I guess he lost it the other day when they went shopping. My question is "why would you take your cat shopping?" I guess he pays well too…

Ban: Dude, srsly? Ah crap, I'll get Ginji to do it.

Jackal: Alrighty, although Ginji might not do it since he's all PMS with you right now.

Ban: Tch. Srsly.

Jackal: Haha, well I've got to go, I'll hopefully see you tomorrow.

Ban: Ha, see ya'.


	6. BAAAAANSWORTH

June 11, 2009

Jackal: Hey there Ban, what's up? Hevn's PMSing really bad.

Ban: Ha! That sucks.

Jackal: Yea I know! So did Himiko do what I told you she would do today?

Ban: Yeah, she did. That slut.

Jackal: Haha, you have to tell me all about it!

Ban: Meh, later, okay? I'm looking for the bus.

Jackal: Haha, Okiedokie! Just don't forget to because if I ask Himiko then I'm gonna get another black eye and then that'll give Hevn something to complain more about, see it's a chain reaction.


End file.
